Ojou sama!
by TheBard'sLover
Summary: Kyoko's dream of becoming an ojou-sama finally came true. To Ren's horror...
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold autumn day. The leaves fell down from the trees and flickered solemnly down towards the black box that rested on the ground. The wind was calm but cool, the clouds covered the sky and casted dim shadows towards the earth. Two persons stood over the box and said their last goodbyes before it would be hauled down in to the earth. A third person, the priest was walking slowly away, thinking about the two people that had come to the funeral. It was sad that a person would only be missed by so few as she left the earth. Two people that didn't even know each other. What kind of a person was that woman? He looked back and saw that the two didn't even shed a tear. One of the most depressing funerals he had ever held.

The weather was perfect for mourning, it was somber and cold. The feeling you got standing in the cemetery was overwhelmingly sad. But still the people gathered there could feel no grief. They just stood there and stared at the coffin with a sense of relief and closure. The deceased had not given them any joy in live, only pain, but they still felt compelled to say their last greetings. After few minutes the man and girl looked up from the closed coffin and looked each other in the eyes, then smiled a little and nodded. When they were getting ready to go and turned away from the coffin the girl suddenly fell. The man went to her and helped her to get back on her feet.

"Thank you sir." The girl said with a low voice.

"No problem, are you alright?" The man asked with concern.

"Yes, thank you, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." But as she took a step away from him, pain mutilated her face and she began to fall again but the man was ready, caught her and helped her to a bench situated not a long way from the grave.

The man was rather fit, in his fifties, with black hair that was beginning to become gray. He was well dressed and the limousine that was parked near, was a clear sign that he did well in life. He bowed down and looked at the girl's leg, and didn't listen to her protests.

"It's alright, I can't just ignore a hurt person." He carefully looked at her foot and then sat beside her. "It's not broken, just twisted."

"Thank you."

They sat for a while, not saying anything. Just enjoying the beauty of the day. But then the man broke the silence.

"How did you know her?"

"How did I know her, she was my mother." The tone in the girls voice was deprived of any emotion.

"You were that women's child, that can't have been a good experience."

"No, not at all."

"I knew her a long time ago, would you believe if I said that there was a time I was in love with her. That was before I found out what kind of a person she really was. Do you know what she tried to do? She tried to scam my company out of me, when I found out I ended my relationship with her."

The look on the girls face showed pure horror.

"I'm sorry sir. I knew she was without morals but I didn't know…"

"It's alright, girl. It was the start of a new chapter in my life and it kind of is because of her that the company blossomed and I became one of the richest people in Japan."

"Well, then she did something good in her life." The man looked at the girl, she seemed to be around twenty at first but now he wasn't sure, she might be younger, also there was something familiar about her, but he couldn't place it.

"I take it she didn't do anything for you then?"

"Except for abandoning me when I was 10. No nothing." The pain and loneliness was unmistakable. The man almost felt like crying when he heard those words, but he couldn't understand why, maybe because of the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to stir up painful memories. So you lived with your father then?"

"My father? No I never knew him, she told me he was dead, but who knows."

The poor girl, she hadn't had an easy life. It showed in her face and eyes, they were marked with a long lasting pain. No one should have eyes like these, until they were at least sixty, preferable never. The man felt compassion with the girl and wished he could help her with her pain.

"What's your name?"

"Mogami Kyouko."

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

The man looked at her, and now for the first time noticed her eyes that were so much like his own.

"Your name, it's the last name I would want to name my child, funny she should name you that."

The man could feel something in his bones. There was something so familiar about the girl, like looking in a mirror. He suddenly froze. _No, it couldn't be. _Hesitantly he asked the next question.

"How old are you." He held his breath as he waited for the answer.

"Me, I'm seventeen, but I will be turning eighteen in December".

The man's heart almost stopped. That couldn't be. Memories from long ago started to flow.

**Nineteen years ago:**

He woke up, and felt that he was alone in bed. He stretched out and sat up. He looked around the room and saw clothes scattered all over the floor. The memories of last night made him smile. He and his fiancée had been celebrating his company newest success. Everything in the world was great. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. When he reached the door he heard a loud vomiting sound.

"Saena, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think it's just some flu, I'll be out in a second."

After a few minutes she came out fully dressed and kissed him.

"Sorry sweetie, I need to go and meet up with some old friends. I'll see you tonight." With that she left and he watched her disappear out the door.

Later that day he was in his office when his personal aid came in with a file and handed to him. He opened it and started reading, then looked at the other man with a puzzled face. The man just nodded and he kept on reading. With every page his desperation grew and at the end of the file tears started to fall down his cheeks. The other man retreated out of the room and left his employer alone. After what seemed to be an eternity he called his secretary and gave him instructions to remove everything related to Mogami Saena out of his life. Then he went to meet her.

When he came to the restaurant they had decided to meet at, he walked towards the table she was sitting at and sat down across from her. She looked up and smiled, but when she saw his face her whole persona changed. She knew he had found out and that the game was over.

"So sweetie, who found out?"

He couldn't believe this was the woman he was in love with. Everything about her changed, it was like she cast aside her personality.

"Hiro-san, he told me this morning."

She started to laugh and his face turned into that of a stone.

"I never liked that man, he was to sharp and to loyal to you. He knew I was up to something but I didn't think he would discover everything so soon. I underestimated him."

"So it's true? You don't even bother to deny it." His heart was now broken into billion pieces.

"Why should I. Urgh! Take away that food I can't stand the smell of it" she said to a waiter that walked passed her at the same moment with his hands full of plates. Then she turned to face the broken man that sat across from her.

"Get out of here, I don't want to see you again, you hear that." He spoke in a low and menacing voice. "You discuss me."

She stood up, obviously offended.

"You want me to go? Fine, it's your loss, and my pain."

He looked at her confused.

"You will understand that sentence sometime in the future, then you will wish that you didn't throw me out." She started walking but stopped and turned around, "yeah, and I know that you have no concrete evidence, so you can't prosecute me."

"No, I can't, just get out of my life."

She walked away laughing. _She must be crazy_, he thought, _I just discovered the plan that she spent years to perfect, and then just goes away barely without a word, __**laughing**__. What is she hiding?_

He sat at the table, with his heart bleeding and didn't think more about her words, if he would have, then he might have run after her, but he didn't.

**Now:**

She had known that the thing he wanted most in his live was a child, but the doctors said that it was a slim possibility for him to father one. What if he did? Now Saena's words made perfect sense. He examined the girl carefully. Some of her looks were from Saena. Her body, slim and balanced, but still somewhat curvy and legs that stretched on for miles. But the girl had his eyes and forehead, and his mothers nose and mouth. Tears started to form in his eyes. It was a miracle, she was a miracle.

"Sir, what's wrong?" She looked at him with concern.

"Nothing is wrong Kyouko, nothing at all, believe me, those are happy tears."

The girl looked at him angrily.

"I know my mother was cruel and tried to scam you, but at least show her some respect in death. She is my flesh and blood after all."

"I think that so am I."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kyouko, I think I'm your father."

* * *

><p>Putting in the Star Wars effect... How do you like it? Bad idea or a good one? I have some other chapters ready that only need a little polish before I post them... Also I have been a little stuck with Problem in paradise so I'm putting this up as a sincere apology.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was November.

This year had been an eventful one for Kyoko. First Dark Moon was finished and she had gotten many awards for her role as Mio. Some of them had titles like _"The best newcomer"_, and _"Best actress in a supporting role"._ It had been magical and a huge boost for her self-esteem. Box 'R' was reaching it's final episodes and it was already one of the most viewed dramas of the year. Her LoveMe assignment as Setsuka Heel had gotten her a role in the film. The director had fallen in love with the character and especially wrote it into the movie. It had been a hit. Kyoko was now a name to be reckoned with, her popularity was growing at an absurd speed.

She had been filming for her new drama when a messenger had delivered an envelope to her, it was marked with the logo of a well-known law firm. She wondered what it was but didn't have time to read it just yet, she needed to finish one scene first. She finally sat down in her break to see what stood in it.

_Mogami Kyouko._

_It is with great regret that we inform you of your mothers, Mogami Saena, death._

_She had given us the responsibility to inform the next of kin immediately if she would pass away from her disease and we hereby do so. _

_You are asked to come to the reading of your mothers will, today at 15:00. _

_Yours truly_

Kyoko became limp and dropped the letter on the floor. Tears started flowing and she felt empty inside. Her mother was dead. Her only relative was dead. She was an orphan.

She felt sad, even though Saena had never been kind to her or cared about her. After all she had done to her or not done for her, she still was her mother. It had to count for something. Kyoko was in such a daze she didn't see or hear the people that were gathering around her. Her coworkers tried to get through to her but couldn't. Finally the director saw the letter on the floor, picked it up read it. Then silently spoke to the rest.

"Her mother is dead."

The people became silent and some walked away to give her some space, some offered their condolences, others still tried to wake her up. Finally everyone gave up and only the director was left standing beside her.

* * *

><p>Ren knew Kyoko would be working at the studio next to the one he was working at. This made him feel restless and he wanted to see her. He hadn't met her for three days and it was killing him. Also that he was missing her so much, scared him to the core, but what was there to do, he was a man in love. At his lunch break he walked out and into her studio hoping to find her. It was easy to get through security, everyone knew Tsuruga Ren and most knew of his and Kyoko's close relationship. When he came in he could feel the dim atmosphere and the unnatural silence that shouldn't be at a movie set unless there was filming going on, but it was obvious that there was no filming in progress, just silence. He walked around trying to locate Kyoko when he heard a small group of people talking.<p>

"It's horrible."

"Yes, to lose a parent at such a young age."

"Did you see her, she is completely petrified."

"Yes, and those tears, they just kept coming silently."

"It's like she is a shell."

At that point Ren knew something was wrong with Kyoko and started to hurry towards the dressing rooms where he knew she would most likely be. He finally saw the director half carrying the girl he loved towards her private room. He ran the last meters and took her in his arms and carried her princess stile the rest of the way. When in the dressing room, Ren put her down on a sofa in there and kneeled in front of her, took her hands and held them. He saw her dead eyes and his heart twitched like it would threaten to stop. This was a look he didn't want to see on her face ever again.

"I know that I'm no Corn but let's try it like this." He spoke the words to no one in particular. More to himself than anyone else. As he held her hands, he started chanting over and over again,

"It will be alright, it will be alright…", and so on. For a while nothing happened, she was just as still and emotionless except for the tears that just kept on falling down her cheeks.

Finally Kyoko looked up and into his eyes, and without a warning jumped into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and started to sob painfully. At first Ren was so shocked that he didn't know what to do, but eased up and hugged her back and for the first time he let his real feelings for her shine through completely. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear.

The director watched the scene that was playing out in front of him and couldn't hold his smile. There had been a rumor going around that the tall actor was in love with the young actress but he didn't really believe it. But now when he saw it firsthand he was surprised that people didn't talk more about it. He stopped smiling and looked again at his leading actress. She was an emotional wreak, understandably.

Ren looked at the director and saw the letter in his hand. He tried to get up but Kyoko didn't let go of him, she just held on for dear life. So he just nodded towards the letter and the director handed it to him. As he read it his expression became dark.

"That cruel woman," Ren whispered in a menacing voice.

The director heard the words and became a little surprised. Did Tsuruga-san know Kyoko's mother? Kyoko had now calmed down a bit, but still didn't let go of Ren. After a while she fell asleep, emotionally exhausted, but Ren didn't want to leave her. So he took of his jacket and put over her and she cuddled herself in his lap like a little kitten looking for comfort and warmth. The director sat down and looked at the pair on the floor.

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes, and sooner than you think." Ren stoked Kyoko's hair absentmindedly.

"Were they close?" The director saw a dark shadow in Ren's eyes as he answered.

"No, her mother abandoned her when she was ten, and hasn't contacted her since. Before that, the little girl needed to live with physical and emotional violence on behalf of her mother. But she still cries for her. Maybe it's the shock. All she ever wanted was that woman's approval and now there is no way she will get it." He hissed "Yes, Mogami Saena is a cruel woman."

The director looked at the sleeping girl and saw her in a new light. He had never expected that the polite and lovely actress to have such a painful past. She was always happy and full of life. But then again, once he had been a little harsh to her, not that she had really deserved it he was just in a foul mood, and she had flinched like she expected to be hit. That poor girl.

"I could never have guessed. How long time should I give her off?"

"If I know her right, she will not take time off, unless you demand it." Ren's face became stern. "You will demand it." It was not a question, it was an order. The director might have been offended under other circumstances but Ren's obvious care for the girl made it impossible.

"Yes, I will tell her to get some time off, don't worry. You can take her home now, or rather to the lawyers, it's 14:00 already."

"Yes, I just have to call my manager and make him cancel my jobs for today."

While Ren called Yashiro, Kyoko woke up and the director told her that she would take time off for the next few days, if she didn't she would be fired. Kyoko hadn't anything to say to that and when Ren came back he took her arm and led her out of the studio under the watchful eye of the crew.

At the lawyers office they only got a conformation of Saena's lack of love for her daughter. She hadn't left anything for her, not that she had owned much. Her life style made it impossible. The funeral was pre-arranged and would be held in two days. After the meeting Ren drove Kyoko home, when they got there he stopped the car and turned to her.

"You know Kyoko, I'm always here for you, just a phone call away. Don't be afraid to call me anytime you want." He reached for her hand and held it.

"You are my dear friend, I want to help you." With that he let go with regret and Kyoko exited the car. Then she bowed down.

"Thank you Ren, for everything."

"No problem."

He drove away and she watched as he left the driveway. The emotions that had filled her heart for a while swelled up more and tears formed in her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered into the air. Then she turned around and walked into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>The next day she stayed at home. Sawara-san had rearranged her appointments and now there was nothing to do for her until after the funeral. Yesterday when she came home she had told the Okami and the Taisho. They were mortified and felt sad for the young woman they considered daughter. But she didn't seem too sad. In fact, she wasn't. After the first shock and the sudden tears she had slowly regained her calm. She had spent her whole life fearing the woman but still loving her. Now the fear was gone, and she realized, that for a while all the love she had held for her mother had been disappearing slowly. Her mother had long ago become person-non-grata to Kyoko. But she still felt that she needed to go to the funeral. It was the person who gave birth to her after all.<p>

The whole day she spent at the restaurant trying to help, but the couple somehow stole all her work and after some time the Taisho told her to go to her room and rest. Kyoko protested, but the stern look she was given made her cave in and she went to her room. It was not that big, but it was clean and the few furniture that were there, were neatly and warmly arranged. On the walls were no posters any more but on the kotatsu, stationed in the middle of the room, was a small picture of Kyoko and a certain handsome actor. She sat down and reached for a doll that stood on her table. She looked at it for a while but then put it down and got her phone and dialed a number by heart.

Ren was in the middle of a modeling job when he heard his phone ring. Usually he would just let it go into voicemail and return the call later but now he threw all professionalism out the window and excused himself to the photographer. The photographer had worked with Ren before and knew his rules, and he had never seen him break them until now. _'There must be something very wrong'_ he thought.

Kyoko smiled when she heard Ren's voice.

"Hello, Kyoko?" Ren answered.

"Yes, this is me, am I interrupting?"

"No not really, is everything alright?" He said in a hurried and worried voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just a little overwhelming at first."

"So you are alright. That's good. Why are you calling? Do you need something?" His concern made Kyoko feel warm and happy, he was after all so dear to her.

"Ren, I'm alright really, I just wanted to hear your voice."Now it was Ren's turn to feel happy. While Kyoko felt a little embarrassed, she shouldn't have said that.

"It's nice to hear your voice to, I missed you."

"You saw me yesterday." There was a little scolding tone in her voice, and Ren giggled.

"Doesn't matter, I still miss you."

"Stop teasing me, you playboy. I'll hang up." Her annoyed sound made him laugh even harder.

Kyoko disconnected the line and smiled. _No way I'm talking to him while he only makes fun of me. _There was no doubt though that the phone call had made her feel a lot better.

Once Ren had recovered from his laughing fit and put his phone on silent. Content knowing that she was feeling better, he returned to the set only to find a very concerned photographer.

"Ren, is everything alright. I think this is the first time you ever took a phone call while working."

Ren smiled at the photographer.

"My friend just lost someone and I'm very worried about her, she called and I couldn't not answer. She usually becomes very upset."

The photographer smirked.

"Oh, so it's a _she._ That makes more sense, has the mighty Tsuruga Ren finally fallen?"

Ren looked at the photographer with a blank face.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

And with that answer the photographer walked away laughing.

* * *

><p>This chapter is so depressing...:( but still he was needed in the progress. Ren's and Kyoko's feelings are pretty clear. They are in fact just one step away from becoming a couple, so her father will put them into a tight situation. Because Ren will need to get through him to get to Kyoko. Next chapters will have more humour, no more depression.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro! Get ready a DNA-test,** now**."

Kyoko stared at the man that around 15 minutes ago had calmed to be her possible birth father. After he said those words aloud about him being her father, everything and everyone had gone crazy.

First he swiped her up on her feet and dragged her to the limousine, without her being able to react to his statement. When in the vehicle, he started to make phone calls and demanding strange things like a DNA-test and her birth certificate, along with looking into Saena's activities around the time of the conception and birth. All this took around 20 minutes and by that time they had reached a large skyscraper and she was hauled out of the limousine and into the overly flashy building.

Then the man, she didn't even know the name of, led her to a private elevator and up they went. When they reached the strangers office he immediately sat down and started to read some documents that another man, who was already in the office, handed to him. While he was reading Kyoko snapped out of her stupefied condition. But when she was going to speak up, a nurse barged in, made her sit down on a stool and pricked her with a needle. Kyoko looked at her blood slowly filling the syringe. Because of all the shocks, she had somehow forgotten that she was terrified of needles, and didn't remember until the nurse had gone out and left her and the man she had met half an hour ago alone.

"There wasn't any other man around your conception, also you have my eyes." He said in a calm voice. "Now all we need to do is to wait for the results of the test, it will take some time, why won't you tell me about yourself."

Kyoko looked at the man and for the first time she felt hope. Was it a possibility. Could that man really be her father? She saw his eyes, and they were exactly the same as hers and the obvious hope in them made her feel that if he was her father, she could never disappoint him. He already loved her. Unknowingly she started to smile and immediately thought to her other father, this man had the same look on his face when he looked at her if not warmer and prouder. Still he had no proof that she was really his daughter.

"Is it a possibility? Really? You could be my father?" Her voice was shaking, all the emotions she was feeling were overwhelming. The man only nodded.

"Then I have one question." The man became alerted at her slightly menacing tone and look in her eyes. He brazed himself for an allegation of abandonment or that she would tell him that she had no need for a father that had never been there for her. He would understand it perfectly, but he would not let her go, he would make up for eighteen lost years. Still the rejection would hurt like hell.

"What's your name? I mean, what kind of a man drags a girl into his car and to his office in the middle of the day and doesn't even introduce himself?" She hesitated for a second. Then added, "well my boss would do it, but that's only because he's a weirdo."

He laughed,

"I guess I got a little carried away with the discovery, my name is Masahiko Hotaku and I'm the chairman and president of Masahiko enterprise." Even though Kyoko didn't follow the news she knew who this man was. He was filthy rich and powerful. His company mainly developed technology but also had something to do with a lot of other profitable businesses.

"Oh." Was her only answer.

"But now tell me about you, I guess you're in school, who took care of you when that woman abandoned you?"

"Well, she put me into the care of the Fuwa's they have this inn and I helped out around the place and lived there until I was fifteen, then I moved to Tokyo with their son to help him realizing his dream and found mine while at it." She left out the part of working three jobs and then being pushed aside like a dirty rag. She suspected that the man in front of her could destroy Shotaru with a few words and even though she didn't care about him now then she didn't want to destroy him completely. He no longer had any place in her heart except that of a childhood friend.

"You were so young when you moved here, and lived alone with a boy." His expression became dark.

"No, Masahiko-san there was nothing like that, he is only a childhood friend and will never be anything more than that and he has never seen me in that way." She said to calm him down. She felt relieved when his expression became softer.

"That's good, do you go to school?"

"Yes, I go when I don't have work, and also I'm graduating around Christmas so I will be able to pour myself into work then I will pay of my debts to Boss and everyone else that has been so kind to me." She said smiling and didn't notice the shock on Hotaku's face. _She has debts?_

At that same time the nurse came in with the DNA-results and handed to him. He opened the envelope and saw the results. Kyoko sat there and hoped that it would be positive. If it was then she would have a father like she had always dreamed of. He looked up.

"According to this, there is a 99.8% probability of you being my daughter, Masahiko Kyouko." He let the words linger and was content when he saw his daughter smile and tears threatened to fall down his cheeks.

"Now those debts you were talking about, consider them paid in full and you won't ever have to work again in your life, also I want you to call me otou-san and nothing else, got that." He was happier than he had ever been in his life. So was Kyoko, however his words about never working again struck a cord and she became moved to tears.

"You won't let me work?" She said so sadly that Hotaku became surprised.

"You want to work?"

"Yes, of course. Also I can't make you pay for my debts. It wouldn't be right. You…."

He interrupted her,

"I am you father and it is my responsibility." He said it in a firm voice that didn't allow any objections." She understood that but still wasn't happy about it. In a softer voice he continued. "Allow me to make up for all those years I haven't been with you and all the gifts I have never given you, it would make my guilt go away. You should live like the princess you are."Those words worked magic with Kyoko and she nodded.

"But I still want to work, I love it." She said firmly

Her father became confused.

"I guess I could get you something to do at the company." He still didn't understand, he thought she worked at some shop or something."

"No, I can't I need to finish my projects and I also have a lot of offers coming in right now, according to The Boss my popularity is rising faster than a thermometer in the Sahara."Now he became very worried, _was she a prostitute?_ But she kept going. "I love acting and I won't quit. I'm sorry si…otou-san if you don't like it, but I will not quit."

Now everything made more sense.

"So, you are an actress?" He felt relieved, she was not a hooker. He laughed aloud.

"Yes, what did you think I did?"

"Never mind." He said still laughing. An actress and something she did love, he was alright with that. Also he thought that she was just some small time actress. What can I say Kyoko was not exactly like her characters.

"So have you been in something I know?"

"I don't know. Have you seen Dark Moon?" He nodded and smiled and tried to think about the school part and looking through the extras he remembered.

"Well, I was Mio." He nodded few times with a smile and then realized what she had said and his eyes became wide.

"Wait, you are Mio! That can't be you so nice and polite, you don't even look alike." Then he stopped and realized "Kyouko, Kyoko. You are the famous actress Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko chuckled.

"Yes, I'm Kyoko-chan , people say that all the time, and then when I say that I am also, Natsu in Box'R' and Setsuka in BJ, they usually don't say much, just stare."

"I can see why." _She is really talented, well I guess her mother was also an outstanding actress, she just used it in another way._" Well, I guess you have nothing to do working at the company, maybe I will hire you to do a commercial for it though." Kyoko beamed and now first she could feel generally happy for having a father. He kept talking. "There is only one thing left to do now." He said as he stood up and walked around his desk and to Kyoko that was now sitting on a chair in front of it. When he reached her he bowed down to her, she flinched a little but became very surprised when he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"My daughter, my miracle." He said emotionally the lump in his throat became bigger.

She could feel his happiness and hugged him back. Still a little confused but all in all she was happy, and her father was so happy to meet her. Her heart was relieved when she finally understood that people could love her unconditionally.

"Otou-san."

They were interrupted when a man came in, the same one that had been in there when they arrived at the office. Hotaku ran to him and hugged him too.

"Hiro-san! I have a daughter." He said now in tears and his actions reminded Kyoko of someone.

"Yes you do Sir." The man stepped away from his employer and suddenly threw himself on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Sir. I didn't know of Mogami's condition when I gave you the information about her conduct. If I had I would have told you." His words and actions showed his extreme regret. "Also, Kyouko-sama I truly beg your forgiveness, because of my oversight you have had such a difficult childhood. " The moment he knew her name he had lit up his vast information network and within a short time he had known everything about her life at the Fuwa's, her middle school life, and her stay in Tokyo. Later he would tell his boss, he wouldn't do anything but he would after that turn into an ogre when someone mentioned Fuwa Sho's name.

Kyoko felt a little embarrassed and didn't know what to say.

"It's alright Hiro-sama, no one but my mother is to blame, now please stand up."

Hiro-san did as she requested and stood up. He dusted his impeccable suit and bowed.

"Thank you for your kindness Kyouko-sama. Now I have prepared some food if you would like."

Kyoko looked to her father that nodded slightly and accepted Hiro's offer.

Then the united family sat down and talked about the future. Or more like negotiated, but you have to take into account that Masahiko Hotaku was a fox when it came to the art of negotiations. Hotaku-san had already gotten it through to pay her debts and Kyoko couldn't take it back. Then he got her to move to his house, (his bachelor villa was at the moment being changed into a friendlier place for a woman, of course she hadn't a clue about that). Next he somehow got her to accept a vast amount of pocket money every month. Finally it ended like this. Hotaku-san gave her everything and the only thing she needed to do was to register her name as Masahiko Kyouko, and cook for him once a week. Kyoko was not happy about it and voiced her objections to his conditions but soon gave up for the force of the oja-baka her father truly was. But there was one problem, who were they going to tell the happy news? Hotaku wanted to call the news stations and tell everyone but there Kyoko put her foot down.

"I can't do that father, I have seen actresses that use their families money to get roles and I don't want to make people think that I'm one of those actresses. I have also heard of someone that couldn't get away from the false reputation that his parents influences got him all his jobs."There she was talking about Kuon, but she had heard the story from Kuu once.

"Are you sure Kyoko?" He said with a frown.

"Yes, there I will not budge. I will tell the president, he needs to know about my name change and then I will tell Moko-san, but she is filming a movie in Russia and won't be back for three months. I'll tell her when she gets back. Then there is…one other. I'll tell him sometime soon." She said determent.

"Alright then." He said with a pout but then smiled. "I will buy you a lot of clothes as condolences for not being allowed to tell everyone." Kyoko sighted and shook her head. _What an oja-baka!_

* * *

><p>There it is, chapter 3. please don't worry Ren will pop up soon, he is just on a location shoot out of town. Also I need some time to get the two of them closer before he gets to come back. Also, I'm not sure about my update speed on any of my stories. My grandmother is very sick, cancer, and my writing is very much influenced by my mood. So there are two possibilities. I will write like crazy or I wont write at all, I suspect the later.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Living with her father was a completely new experience for Kyoko. She had never known the love of a parent. There was only Kuu and he hadn't really been around, only for a week or so. Somehow she was always getting presents. Jewelry, clothes, money just name it. After the first week she had given up on trying to get her father to stop, she just accepted them with a little smile and a large amount of guilt. Hotaku on the other hand felt guilty if he didn't give her anything. Once she came into her room after a hard day at work, thinking with a heavy heart of a way to return the overprized package she was expecting. But instead of some filthy expensive gift there was a man, dressed in a black suit, he stood by the bed and when she came in he bowed a bow that even Kyoko would consider perfect.

"Good evening Kyoko-sama." He said as he stood up straight again. "Let me introduce myself, I am Daisuke, and from this day I will serve you as you privet butler." He bowed again and Kyoko couldn't believe her ears. She smiled at the man that smiled in return, than she turned around and ran out of the room and into her father's study. She was fuming. That man how could he just...!

"Otou-san! What are you thinking, why is there a man with a perfect bow in my room?" She spoke fast and with her best actors emphasis.

"So you have met Daisuke." Her father looked up from the documents and smiled.

"Have met….FATHER! This is one step too far. You can't give me a grown man, I don't need a servant."

"Butler." Her father inserted.

"Fine, a butler. What am I going to do with him?" Her father smiled.

"Simple, he will follow you all day and see to your needs. And more importantly, he has the black belt in several martial arts and will act as your bodyguard."

"I don't need a bodyguard." Hotaku's face became expressionless.

"Oh you don't? Don't think I didn't hear about that incident last week. You need a bodyguard." Last week it had happened that some man had gotten into Kyoko's dressing room and waited there for her. Luckily her hairdresser had gone in there before her and could warn everyone about it and the man had been removed.

Kyoko sighed and cursed Lory under her breath, she thought back to that time and how scared she had been when she had heard about the man. She swallowed and looked at her father.

"But how will I explain him to others?"

"Simple, I talked to Lory and he said that if anyone asked then he is your manager, he will be that among the other things." Kyoko gave in. Some months ago she would have protested harshly but now she had to admit that the work was giving her a hard time. She was way too busy and any help with the schedule would be a gift from God or to be right, her father.

"Lory is okay with that? You two didn't just get drunk together and thought of it?" For some reason Lory and Hotaku had clicked like two peas in a pod.

Two days after Hotaku's and Kyoko's first meeting and when she had moved in with him, Hotaku had gone to meet his daughter's boss, he had gone under the pretext that he was thinking of sponsoring some shows. He had gone with Hiro-san in his most impressive suit and summoned all of his regal presence. He walked into Lory's office. Luckily Kyoko had warned him about the president's habit of dressing up so he didn't lose face when he saw the man dressed up like a Viking. Lory asked him to sit down and he did so and Hiro-san took his stand behind him.

"So, you want to sponsor some shows? Can I ask you why?" Hotaku knew the president was a man that was better not to cross but he was not there to assure himself that his daughter would be save working under such an eccentric man.

"Sponsor shows, no I don't think so. I was wondering if one of your actresses were available." Lory became cautious.

"Can I ask which actress you are referring to?"

"Kyoko-chan, I am very interested in meeting her, maybe over dinner?" He made it sound like he was interested in something more than just to talk to her and with his reputation for being a lady's man he knew Lory would be wary of him. "I'm willing to pay handsomely." He added. With that Lory became angry.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not one of those men who pimp out their talents to the highest bidder. I would like you to leave my office right this instant." Hotaku smiled, the man was to be trusted then. But to be sure he pressured just a little more.

"I could destroy your company with few words you know."

"You can try." The challenge was obvious. Hotaku started to laugh and Lory was about to sig Sebastian on him when Hotaku stood up and shook his hand.

"You are just like she described you. That is good. I guess I can trust you for my Miracle." Lory was completely confused, the man had changed his personality all together in a few moments. He was a businessman not an actor. Instead of the experienced playboy he had put up and Lory had expected, there was a warm man that shined of honesty. Lory liked this man much more than the other.

"Eeee, what…?"

"I'm sorry President-san, I just needed to know if I could trust you." Hotaku laughed warmly. "You see my Miracle can only work here if I know she is safe and won't be mistreated, in any way." His face became stern. "Now can I see her contract?"

"Who's contract?" Lory was like a fish out of water and that didn't happen often. What was that man talking about.

"My darling Kyoko's of course." He held out his hand, waiting. Lory looked stupefied.

"No, I can't just hand out my talents contracts, they are confidential. Furthermore what is your connection with Mogami-san."

"She is no longer Mogami, she is Masahiko Kyouko since yesterday." Lory's face dropped.

"Kyoko-chan is married…"

"MARRIED? To who. I will kill him who dares to marry my Kyoko without my permission?"

"YOU"

"ME?"

At that point the misunderstanding between the two men was reaching its peak. The similar idiocy they shared was unmistakable. In the agitation both men had stood up from their chairs and were yelling at each other. Both in a melt down and their fatherly feelings were overflowing for the girl that one looked at like a daughter and the other who really was her father. They suddenly calmed down as Hiro-san and Sebastian pulled them apart and sat them down into their respectable chairs. For a while there was silence in the room but then Lory spoke up.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding."

"Probably." Both were rather ashamed of losing their touch to reason. "I guess I should re-introduce myself. My name is Masahiko Hotaku, I'm Kyoko's father."

"Fa….FATHER!"

"Yes."

"But I thought Kyoko's father was dead?"

"Dead, oh no, that was what that woman wanted her to think." Hotaku cringed at the thought of Saena.

"You are referring to her mother I presume?"

"Yes." Lory kept quiet for a while, digesting this new surge of information he was given. This was in fact amazing, nobody deserved a family more than Mogami Kyouko. No Masahiko Kyouko.

"But how did you find her, I mean, how did you know she was your daughter?"

"You see we met at her mother's funeral, believe it or not there were only the two of us there. Me, that at one point loved that dragon lady and she, her daughter. We started talking and certain things started to click in my mind. Also she has my eyes." His tone became proud as he talked about his daughter and Lory couldn't help but to notice that. _Thank god this man took her in and accepted her. If she had known he was her father and he would have rejected her, my cause would be lost. _

"Now can I see her contract as her legal guardian?" Hotaku asked a lot more politely than he did the first time. Lory looked at him and smiled.

"Sebastian, get miss Mo..Masahiko's contract and contact a lawyer, there might be some things that we need to change, also call Kyoko up and get her over here. She will be mad if we don't console her on the changes to the contract."

"She will won't she. Stubborn, independent little thing she is. Reminds me of me when I was younger, fortunately, I wouldn't like it if she took after her mother." Lory smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

When Kyoko walked in to the president's office the last man in the world she expected to see there was her father, and the last thing she expected to hear was her boss telling her father of how she got into the agency.

"And then she threw the phone on the floor and it broke in too million pieces ." The two men rolled around of laughter, and Kyoko became completely red at the reminder of her blunder. She cleared her throat loudly and the two men looked up. She smiled a rather Mio-like smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Lory felt goose bumps going up his spine. That role had been so perfect for her. Lory was pulled from his thoughts when the man across from him jumped up and ran to his daughter and hugged her. "My Miracle!" he yelled and swinged her around him. Lory could see her slight discomfort but felt happy when she smiled too and hugged her father back. It seemed that she had found a family at last.

"Otou-san, what are you doing here?" She was a tad more than surprised.

"I'm talking to you boss about your contract. I read it and it is a good one but you are about to turn 18 in a month and there are some things that need to be changed, now you have me and everything can be tip top and signed for by a parent. We just wanted you to be here so there wouldn't be anything you really didn't like."

"Father it's my contract I don't need you to waste your time on it." She felt a little out of it for causing her father problems.

"Kyoko, you are my daughter. There is no way I could waste time on you."

Hotaku smiled to his daughter and led her towards Lory's desk. The next hour was spent arguing and compromising. Luckily it was over by the time Kyoko needed to go back to work.

She left but didn't know that the two men spent the next hour bonding and ending up as friends.

Now as she stood in her father's study thinking about how she would keep the fact that Daisuke wasn't her manger but her butler, another uncomfortable thought struck down in her head. In all the excitement the last week she had completely forgotten to tell her best male friend the news. They hadn't met since the day she got the news of her mother's death and it had totally slipped her mind to tell him. Only one fact remained.

Tsuruga Ren, the man she loved, didn't know about her father and she needed to tell him, sooner than later.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your patience. I have been vacant for a while and updates will still be hectic. This chapter is, what should I call it, comic-relieve? I just love to make the two older men so alike it will give plenty of space for humor later on, and if, no when I will fly Kuu over to Japan, then first will it become a fiesta of idiotic, overprotective older men. Next chapter will be a reunion and a little confession maybe? And after that some awkward family situations. Thank you for reading.<p>

Most humble,

TheBard'sLover ;)

P.S. Every spelling mistake is intentional... ain't it? :P


	5. Chapter 5

He was miserable. It had been two weeks since he had seen or heard form Kyoko, nothing since the day before the funeral, and it was killing him. It was all Yashiro's fault, he'd broken his phone and therefore Ren had lost all of the contact info stored on it, including Kyoko's number, and for some reason Sawara-san didn't want to give it to him. He suspected his ever so tormenting boss to be the ringleader in that plot only to make him suffer, that stupid old man. What was also highly irregular was the fact that Kyoko hadn't tried to reach him, but he took that as a sign that she didn't want to talk to him, in his own major insecurities. He had gone out of town on a shoot for a week, but he had been back for three days and there was still no sign of the orange haired girl anywhere. But Ren wasn't the only one who suffered from Kyoko's absent.

Yashiro Yukihito was going bald, he had been watching Ren self destruct the last two weeks. He kept on looking at his phone and pacing around like a lovesick teenager. When Yashiro told him to call her Ren only gave him a cold glance and said something along the line of "Calling who?" or "Who are you talking about?" He knew well that no one wanted to tell him her phone number in some last attempt to push him of the edge and finally confess his feelings for her. He had to admit though, it was working.

The two men were now walking into the cafeteria, when they finally saw her. Yashiro let out a sigh of relief and Ren's smile became so radiating that every other woman in his path became weak in the knees and flustered. Ren made a bee line towards her, she didn't notice him because her back was turned to the entrance. Just when he was about to call out to her he saw a young, handsome man sit across from her. His smile faltered and he hesitated a bit, but then made up his mind and walked to her. He was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Daisuke-san, no I don't need any specially made food, this is fine." He was rather surprised, she was annoyed? Kyoko didn't get annoyed unless he didn't eat or a certain singer was involved and recently not even that idiot got her annoyed. The fact only made him more aggravated towards the stranger. Daisuke or whatever his name was, saw Ren staring at him but didn't pay him any mind. Ren was becoming rather pissed at the man that somehow had gotten his Kyoko annoyed. He walked the short distance and put his hand on her shoulder. Daisuke reacted by jumping up and grab his arm. Ren was surprised for a second and then countered the man by taking him in a head lock, then they let go just as smoothly. Everything was done so quickly that no one noticed except for Kyoko and Yashiro

"Daisuke-san what are you doing!" she almost yelled but refrained from it to not draw unwanted attention to the two men standing across from each other, ready to kill if there was the need to. "Ren are you alright?" She started to inspect every inch of him. Spinning and fussing around him.

"Yes Kyoko, long time no see or heard or e-mailed." Kyoko froze when she heard his voice. Then she looked him in the face and took his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry Ren. So,so,so sorry, but everything has been so crazy these last weeks and I haven't had time to…." She didn't finish the sentence, but kept on going after a small silence. "Ren, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?" He was a little unsure. And who was this man that she was with.

"I can't tell you here. Can you come with me to the LoveMe room, this is a very privet matter and…It wouldn't be good if someone knew about it."

"Sorry Kyoko-sama, we need to get going." Kyoko looked at Daisuke and frowned, this _butler _was way too overprotective, but what other could she expect from a father that called her a miracle?

"No we don't until after at least an hour. I know that much, you are just way too concerned. Ren is not a man I need to fear in any way." Kyoko said it with so much certainty in her voice that Ren couldn't help but smile.

"Should we get going then?" He offered her his arm and looked in to her eyes and at that moment he made a decision. He had to tell her now otherwise he might lose her to someone like that overprotective Daisuke. As he led her towards the room he noticed a shadow following. Yashiro had wisely bailed out when Kyoko and Ren walked away together knowing that Ren longed for some alone time with her. But her new butler/manager/bodyguard wasn't as knowledgeable about Ren's temper. Once the two of them got to the door and Ren opened them for her, he turned around and said out into the seemingly emty hall,

"We will not be disturbed, you understand that?" Kyoko looked at Ren when she heard the threat in his tone. She came to one conclusion, and that was that Ren didn't like Daisuke very much. The continuous silence was taken as a yes and they went in and closed the doors after themselves.

Daisuke stood in the shadows and came to realize one thing. This man that led his lady into the room was dangerous, and not to be crossed.

Once inside they sat down on one of the sofas and turned to each other. Kyoko drew her breath and was going to start telling Ren when he stopped her. Fearing she was going to tell him that she was dating someone or that she was leaving or something worse, that she had fallen in love with some unknown guy. Her altogether serious deminor made him afraid and unsure.

"I…have to tell you something" he hesitated unsure about how to continue. She looked at him with those amber eyes and he could feel how the words got stuck. Unable to continue, afraid of her reaction, he looked away from her gaze. "It doesn't matter, what do you want to tell me?"

Kyoko looked at him for a while and wondered what he had wanted to tell her, but she had to get to the point.

"You remember when I went to Saena's funeral?" Ren nodded and wondered what her mother had to do with what she was going to tell him. "Well you see, there was this man there." Ren stiffened and all his fears came rushing forth, he had lost her, hadn't he? He turned his attention to what Kyoko was saying. "Well this man, he was kind of the only one there except for me, kind of lonely isn't? To only have two persons attending your funeral." Ren nodded absentmindedly and in his head he was strangling this man who made this soft flash in Kyoko's eyes appear. "We started talking and it was nice, he was kind. We talked about Saena." Ren noticed Kyoko's use of her mother's given name and wondered. She had always called her _mother_ before. Not that she deserved it. Kyoko kept going.

"And in the middle of our conversation he looked at me and said something I won't forget, ever."

Ren closed his eyes and waited for the emotional hit.

"He said he thought he was my father." Ren opened his eyes again and looked at Kyoko with his now wide orbs. "He was your what?"

Kyoko laughed at Ren's surprised reaction. "He is my father, I've lived with him the last weeks and he is peculiar. Kind of reminds me of Kuu-otou-san, except he always gives me things like diamonds, and last he gave me a butler! He gave me a human how do you do that? It's not like it's the middle-ages." She kept on ranting about her father's habits and Ren's relieve couldn't be described with words. He hid his face with his hands and started to shake. Kyoko saw it and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ren stop laughing, why are you laughing?" Ren threw his head back and started laughing whole heartedly. Soon Kyoko joined in and they just laughed together for a while. After they had regained control over them self, they sat in silence for a while until Ren broke it.

"You like him, your father?" His voice was calm, and matched the solemn atmosphere in the room that emerged after their laughing. They sat a great deal closer to each other now than before and Ren's arm rested on the stool back behind Kyoko. Both of them enjoying the closeness.

"Yes, I do. He is a bit out there, but he loves me, and did from the moment he knew. I guess unconditional love does exist." The statement moved something in Ren and he became speculative, was she telling him something? But he brushed it off and answered the only way he could.

"Yes it does."

* * *

><p>Kyoko lay in her bed, her new huge bed, and thought about the only thing that had been on her mind for months. Tsuruga Ren, that wonderful man she loved. Yes, she wasn't afraid to admit it, she loved him so much it hurt. He had always supported her, and helped her with the highest obstacles she faced. His smile, real smile not the gentleman axe-murderer one but the one he seemed to smile only around her. Not that she was around him all the time. Well a lot of the time, if they didn't decide to meet up themselves, they would bump into each other mysteriously (We all know who is to thank for that). She knew he looked at her as a friend and was thankful for that, but…did he see her as a woman or the girl that stubbornly forced her way into LME? She sighed, if she kept on thinking about that she would not be able to sleep. She forced her mind blank and tried to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>In another section of the house, Daisuke and Hotaku were having a serious talk.<p>

"So, you are saying that there is something between them, my Kyoko and that actor?"

"I believe so, they are very close and comfortable with each other. There is another fact that worries me, he seems to have extensive combat training." Daisuke raised a hand unconsciously to his neck.

"Mmmm, yes thank you Daisuke-san, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on her."

"Of course sir." With that Daisuke left and Hotaku sat in silence for a while. Should he investigate that man? But it might make Kyoko feel like he didn't trust her, he couldn't lose her by being too possessive. No, he would not sick his nose in that, not yet at least.

* * *

><p>In another place, a handsome bachelor sat in his apartment with a glass in hand and a head full of regrets.<p>

_I should have told her, it was the perfect atmosphere, we were so close and… I've waited for two years, and right there it was the best moment and I chickened out. God. _He hid his face in his hands and groaned. _How, how could this happen. I need to tell her soon or I'll explode. _

He stood up and put his glass on the table and dragged himself to the bed and threw his tall body on it. Closed his eyes and for some reasons slept, and dreamed, of a girl with golden eyes.

Next day started like every other. Our lovebirds woke up in their respective homes. Ren went to the bathroom took a shower, while Kyoko did the same thing at her new house, but instead got into the tub. They dried up, got dressed. Then went to get something to eat. Ren got cup of coffee while Kyoko was surprised by a full English breakfast, bacon, eggs the whole package. While Ren went into his living room and turned on the TV, Kyoko reached for the newspaper that was on the table beside her. The maid tried to reach for it before Kyoko but did not prevail. Kyoko unfolded the paper at the same time Ren looked at the screen of his television and both were petrified in an instant.

The headlines were striking. Though Kyoko tried to get through the day, it was though, the reporters were everywhere, and so were the news.

**Kyoko- Daughter of Hotaku Masahiko! **

**The actress turned heiress. **

**Who is she really?**

**Kyoko and her father spotted together at a restaurant last week.**

**Kyoko's parental secret.**

And so on it went.

Kyoko was hiding out in the LoveMe room when Ren rushed in there.

"Kyoko are you alright?" He had feared all day that she would be in some kind of a melting pot. But instead she was drinking tea, calmly instructing Daisuke and Maria on the proper way to perform a tea ceremony. Everyone looked up from their tea cups when the actor came in. Kyoko was about to answer, but instead a small, blond lightning ran to her hero and hugged him.

"Ren-sama! I missed you" Maria clamed. Ren held her in his arms and hugged her back.

"I missed you to Maria." He put her down and she went content back to her tea.

Ren looked up and into Kyoko's eyes, she just stood up and smiled. But still there was something that didn't seem right. Ren furrowed his brow and took a decision. He walked to her picked her up and carried her princess stile out of the room leaving a stunned Daisuke and Maria.

He didn't let her down until they reached his car. The walk to it though had been a curious one. First of all to Ren's immense surprise and joy, she hadn't complained once, instead she had just melted into his arms and stayed there, silent and content.

It was not that she had been happy about her own kidnapping, in the beginning she had fully intended to shout and try to get out of Ren's arms, it just wasn't proper. But the worried look he had given her and the warmth of his arms had effectively changed her mind. She just went along with it and ignored the whispers and the staring.

They went into the car and Ren started it, but instead of taking off he sat there and fought himself. Should he take her to his apartment like the situation was right now, or should he get her home to her father so they could talk about the commotion. His questions were answered when Kyoko spoke.

"Aren't we going to your place Ren. I'll make something." She smiled and Ren nodded.

"Yes, I'm going." Ren and Kyoko first went to the super market in Ren's building and picked out something to eat. Then went to his apartment and started cooking. Ren had over the countless dinners with Kyoko learned some skills when it came to making food, so he was graciously allowed to chop the vegetables. They joked and talked about everything between heaven and earth while they cooked, then gathered the results and ate in the living room. After they had been silent for a while. Kyoko picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Instantly they were bombarded by news of Kyoko and her father. They listened for a while. Kyoko focusing on her food, but Ren watching Kyoko.

"Are you alright?" Kyoko looked up and noted the worry Ren radiated.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's not like I expected to keep this a secret forever. But for them to find out so soon, it was shocking."

"So you are alright." Kyoko laughed.

"Yes more or less. Why do you worry all the time, I'm not a confused kid anymore." Ren looked at her with a look that made her weak.

"Oh no, you are not a kid." The depth in his voice and longing in his eyes, were the only thing that Kyoko registered at that moment. Her heart raced and her breathing became irregular and shallow. She licked her lips and looked at Ren that was still looking at her longingly.

If Kyoko knew what he was thinking at that moment she would have run away. Or would she? The look she was sending him mirrored his own. That longing, it was so strong. Finally he couldn't control it anymore. He stood up and dragged her to her feet, pulling her close to him, holding on to her like there was no tomorrow.

Kyoko didn't know what to do. She was so lost in his eyes. Finally when he grabed her she couldn't resist anymore. She looked up and in doing so her lips brushed his neck. Ren felt it and right there all self restraint went out the window. He looked down at her, her lips tempted him, he was not going to let her get away this time.

She knew that if he wouldn't be holding on to her right now she would fall down on the floor. Kyoko felt his breath on her face, and saw his lip tremble. At that moment she wanted to claim those lips, and this man as her own.

The food was long forgotten and the TV faded into the background. Finally their lips met, ecstasy was the only word worthy to describe their feelings. The kiss became more aggressive and both felt the urgency to let the other know how they felt. All the bottled up love and affection and lust. Somehow they ended up on the couch. Kyoko was on top and assaulted Ren's lips. Her only thought was _finally_. His only thought was _sweet god in heaven, there is no way I will be able to stop this. _And he couldn't, instead he moved his hand under her shirt and felt the soft skin of her back. Kyoko noticed and strangely enough didn't care one bit, all she wanted was more, more of him. Ren started to kiss her neck and small moans escaped her lips. She could feel his hard on rubbing her thigh and heard his growl when she moved her leg tighter to his groin.

"My love, oh my love." Ren huffed into her ear as his hand undid the clasp of her bra, but then he stopped. Kyoko looked at him dying for him to touch her more. She saw the hesitation in his face as he looked back at her.

"Ren" Kyoko's soft voice reached his ears. "Ren, I love you." With that he shed himself of all doubts and kept on, feeling her, loving her. His shirt was completely buttoned down and Kyoko's hands were everywhere, slowly working their way lower and lower and finally unbuttoned his jeans. She was still fully dressed except for her loose bra. Ren sat up and turned her around so she was now sitting on his lap. He was dominating her now. He kissed her neck and was about to pull her shirt of when…

CRASH!

Ren looked up and saw that inside his living room came three men, one of them was Daisuke on the right, Kyoko's butler, then there were two other, one somewhat familiar and stood in the middle but the other on the left he had never seen in his life. He watched the two of the men go red with embarrassment and the Kuon in him smiled cockily at it, that was until Kyoko yelled.

"FATHER!"

_Wait, father _Ren thought, _oh holy shit. _Ren pulled down Kyoko's shirt and jumped of the couch, only to realize that his look was not the best one in such a situation. His initial reaction was to run away like he would have done when he was Kuon, but then he remembered this was his house. _Oh SHIT! _He started to stammer something, but was stopped with one hand movement by the furious handsome middle age man in the middle. Ren froze.

"Young man, if I may ask, who are you?" Ren was going to answer but was interrupted by a very awkward, blushing Kyoko.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kyoko stood up and walked between her father and Ren like to shelter him from the anger of the older man.

"Kyoko! Daddy came to save you from the kidnapper. I was so worried when Daisuke-san came to me and told me that some actor had taken you away. So I called the president of Japan, that called Chief of Police that called the secret service, that checked their database and found out where the evil actor lives and then finally the president called back and I rushed over, I couldn't take the helicopter because there is no landing platform anywhere near here so I took the limo and the traffic was so bad, only to find the evil actor violating my daughter." Under that long detailed speech Ren and Kyoko had with collective effort managed to button up Ren's shirt and sip his jeans. Finally Ren rearranged her hair so it was presentable. Kyoko smiled at him and took his hand and when Hotaku had finished his tail of the horrors he had gone through. Ren stepped forth still holding Kyoko's hand.

"Good evening sir, my name is Tsuruga Ren and I'm in love with your daughter." His straight forward words rendered the older man speechless and Kyoko could feel happiness bubble up from within. Ren looked at Kyoko and only her could see his fear, she squeezed his hand reassuring him of what she had told him few moments ago.

"You are what! I don't think so, Kyoko we are leaving come here." Kyoko looked at her father and then at Ren and saw that it would be best to go with Hotaku, after all he was her father and Ren's situation right now was not the most fortunate one. She let go of his hand and walked slowly over to her father. She was half out the door when she turned around and mouthed to Ren "call me". But then she followed the other men outside and closed the doors behind her. Leaving Ren in complete happiness.

* * *

><p>Wow, this is a long chapter! It's my peace offering for being lazy. Well tell me how you like it, too OOC? I know, it is but I have already stated my annoyance by the original Kyoko. Well next chapter will be more in character some self doubts coming to hunt Kyoko and Ren becomes a rock. A metaphor:)<p>

Please do not tear me down for this, I'm apparently very prone to crying recently.

Your most emotionally disturbed,

TheBard'sLover


	6. Chapter 6

Hello,

This is me, the little bitch that abandoned her stories to survive on their own for years. I'm so sorry but in the mean time I went to university, flunked out, got a job and a boyfriend, grandmother passed away, and my other got a rather severe case of dementia, but I know you have no interest in my live. You'll want to know about the little people living in my head. The reason I stopped writing SB fanfics was my incredible frustration with the original story. And I lost all the documents relating to my fanfiction, But I owe you an ending and you will get it, I swear!

So here is a little thing for you to ponder over :)

* * *

><p>The ride home to the estate had been suffocating. No words had been exchanged and the mood was grimm.<p>

Hotaku was conflicted. How could he forbid his daughter to see this man? They had been father and daughter for not even a month and he was acting like a caveman, braking into the actors appartment and forcing his miracle to leave. But seeing his little girl in that other mans embrace, doing things no daugther of anybody should do, had pushed him over all bounds of sanity. He would have killed the boy if he had given him the oppertunity.

Was it his right to dictate Kyokos life?

She had been on her own for so long and was her own woman, he knew that and felt he needed to come to terms with that. But knowing what he had to do and actually doing it were two separate things.

Arriving at their home, they got in but half way across the hall, Kyoko stoped. Halting not only her father but also Daisuke and Hiro that had suffered through Hotaku's frantic search for Kyoko and the surprise of finding her the way they had.

"Father you are a great gift to me, you took me in of your kindness and generosity not knowing me at all, for all you could know I was a thief, or a conartist. But even for your love this month you have not supported me in my live, to no fault of your own, as much as Ren has. He is my rock, and for a long time I would not have been able to say this, but I love him. Pleace don't make me choose, because in reality there is no competition".

The tears in her eyes and the fear in her heart as she spoke the words were crippling not only to her but also Hotaku. For a while he said nothing and just as Kyoko thought he would throw her out for her harsh words he spoke.

"I know". He took a deep breath, smiled and said in a booming voice.

"What is for dinner Hiro-san, something delicious, Kyoko what would you like? Anything in the world nothing is good enought for my little miracle".

Kyoko looked up and smiled nervously,

"Hamburger with egg"?

"Hamburger with egg it is for our ojou-sama". He replied with serenity.

* * *

><p>This is not the end, only the end of an era for the father and daugther now a real relationship will develop. This is written in haste and I don't know about the grammar. I will propably change this a little when I post the full chapter but this is what I can give you now to sooth my guilt.<p>

Your ever repenting,

TheBard'sLover


End file.
